


Dramatic Draco

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hippogriffs, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alliteration there, folks. Pansy knows her friend well enough by now to know that he is nothing more than one big drama queen.Oneshot/drabble





	Dramatic Draco

Draco Malfoy was fuming. His ears were flushed, and his hands were fists. His best friend Pansy was just sort of amused though. This wasn't anything new.

"How dare he call me a dramatic git?!"

"Draco." She sighed. "I mean, you are sort of dramatic."

"What? No I'm not!" 

Oh he wasn't, was he. 

"Remember that time when an hippogriph scratched your arm and you made sure that the whole Wizarding World knew you were dying? That's being dramatic."

Well she had a point there.


End file.
